Spooky Manor
by PJGamer
Summary: A young man is kicked out of his parents house, and ends up taking refuge in a haunted mansion. Can he make it through its numerous rooms? And what happens when he eventually makes it to room 1000?
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hi, my name is Peter James Uteger, and I have been living in this mansion for quite some time now. A lot of time has passed since I initially arrived here. But even if I could go back, I wouldn't. I'm happy here, and I will never forget how all this happened.

An unknown number of years ago…

My parents kicked me out. They finally got fed up, and kicked me out. I was afflicted with Asperger Syndrome and ADHD from a very young age, and as such, didn't have a lot of friends. To most I was a lazy slacker constantly distracted from getting anything done. However, ask anybody who knew me well enough, and they would say that while I didn't really make an effort most of the time, the few times I did, I would give it my all, and becoming extremely dedicated and even a bit stubborn at times. But those times were few and far in-between. Most of my time was spent on my various interests, of which I had many. Sometimes I would even obsess on a single interest, or aspect of the interest. This would usually only last a week though.

There was one hobby however, that was my primary burning passion: video games. I would spend almost any time possible gaming, when that was an option. After I did have three younger sisters, on top of my usual household chores to take care of, so the only free time I had was usually late into the night. Sometimes I could visit friends houses and stay overnight. But having graduated high school with no employment, there wasn't much else to break up the monotony. But after years of trying to keep me on task, and re-explaining to me how to do my chores they had had enough, they told me to get out, so I did. All I had was the clothes I was wearing (my pajamas), my wallet, my phone, and a small rusted badge I had worn everyday since I received it in my early childhood.

I tried contacting my friends but wasn't able to secure a place to sleep for the night. I walked to the park and sat on a bench. It was nine o'clock at night, so all was quiet, leaving me to wonder what I should do. I certainly wasn't about to sleep on the street. Then I heard the sound of thunder, and it quickly began pouring down rain. It would be too dangerous to stay outside with a potential thunderstorm coming this way. An idea then popped into my head.

You see, in our town there was this old abandoned mansion that was located a the the peak of a somewhat tall hill. No one was living there, so I could stay there for the night, or at least until the storm died down. People said it was haunted, but while I was a firm believer in the supernatural, in my experience, haunted houses were complete bullshit. Sure, most people would be satisfied with voices, chills, and doors moving themselves, but what I wanted to see was some actual fucking ghosts, presenting themselves in a way that was undeniable, and goddamn terrifying, so naturally haunted houses were always a disappointment to me.

After awhile, I finally made it, stood face to face with the front door. It had been a pain, that hill was more like a goddamn mountain, and I was so ready to just kick back and relax. So imagine my surprise, when I walked into the house only to be greeted by an actual fucking ghost. Not a very threatening-looking one, mind you but still, it was a ghost.

"Hello I am Spooky," she said. I heard the crack of lightning, and piano music played from an unknown source.

"Hi Spooky," I replied. She seemed friendly enough.

"This is my home," she continued.

"Hey, if this IS your house, can I stay here for the night? My parents kicked me out and I have nowhere else to go this late at night." I asked her. I figured if she was the current resident, it would only be appropriate to ask her if I could stay.

"Wait, really?" she asked. I nodded.

"Okay, if you can make it through 1000 rooms, I will let you stay here as long as you'd like." she told me. "How's that sound?"

"Sounds good." I told her. She then zoomed down to me, and held out her hand.

"We have to shake hands on it." she said.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Because it's like an unbreakable vow, this way I know you won't try to escape before you complete my challenge," she explained. "So just uh… shake the hand… so we can… start… and stuff."

"Okay." I obnoxiously shouted. I swear I heard her let a small chuckle for a moment, but whatevs. I grabbed her hand, and saw a blue flame engulf my arm. It felt cold, and didn't seem to really be affecting me, so I paid no heed.

"We cool?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yep," she replied. "Here take this." She handed me what looked like an electronic wristwatch. "It will tells you what room you're in, and how many you have left."

"Gee thanks," I said with a smile.

"No problem, just… just go..." she stated awkwardly.

"Alrighty, I'm ready, let's-a-go!" I exclaimed, doing my best italian plumber impression. I could hear her stifle a laugh.

"Well… let's see how far you make it… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA… goodbye." she then vanished into the ceiling.

"Well she seemed nice," I thought to myself. I took a deep breath, proceeded across the room, and entered the first room.

And that's how it began…


	2. Close Encounters

Chapter 2: Close Encounters

"This is SOOOOOO BOOOOORING!" I yelled. I was 60 rooms in, and aside from the cardboard cut-outs that I was already well-acquainted with, nothing interesting was happening. I mean there was this elevator that I found (which spooky explained was a sort of "safe zone" where I could stop to rest and such), but for a house that I knew was legitimately haunted, this place was pretty tame. I walked into the next room and found it was a bit different than the rooms I had previously traversed.

There was a desk and chair across from me, and a door to my left. But the most peculiar thing about this room was the massive puddle of ink in the middle of the floor. I walked over to the desk and saw a note lying on it. I picked up the note and read it. It read as follows:

"Spouting, Splashing, Soaking.

Innards, Ingest, Invoking.

Nailing, Never, stops the Choking"

Then I heard sputtering noises, and turned around to see what was behind me:

Ooooooooooooooooooh shit.

Rising up from the ink puddle on the floor, was some kinda ink monster. It floated in the air for a minute, then stretched its arm out, and slowly started to float towards me. Now, I watch horror movies, and I read a lot of creepypasta, so I knew whatever this thing was, it was NOT FRIENDLY (the immediate change in the background music also did not help the situation). So naturally, I did the smart thing and darted for the door. I continued running, with that thing slowly trailing behind me, coughing, choking, and sputtering as it went. Ink puddles kept appearing from nowhere, and it became clear the creature was trying to slow me down, but eventually I just started jumping over them. The maze room took longer, but memory did not fail me this time, so I never hit any dead ends.

After a while, the puddles ceased, the music stopped, and the haunting noises faded away. I stopped to catch my breath, and looked at the watch. Room 91? Did it really take over thirty rooms to finally shake that asshole off my tail? I got back up, and pressed onward. A few more cut-outs appeared, but they weren't fooling anyone. I knew I was in for a far more sinister experience than I anticipated. But I wasn't discouraged. In fact, I was more determined than ever now. I would make it out alive and still in one piece, goddamnit, or my name wasn't P.J. Uteger. When I reached the elevator, I collapsed on the bed. I was feeling quite tired, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
